The present invention relates to the supply and disposal of an aircraft. In particular, the present invention relates to a water-wastewater module for disposing feces and wastewater, for providing fresh water, and for providing a vacuum for transporting feces in an aircraft, the use of a corresponding water-wastewater module in an aircraft, as well as to an aircraft comprising a corresponding water-wastewater module.
In current vacuum wastewater systems and freshwater storage tanks in passenger aircraft, the feces are transported from the toilet bowl via pipelines using an air flow which results in the aircraft from the differential pressure between external air and cabin air. These feces are then collected in the vacuum tanks (wastewater collection tanks) at least in the rear of the aircraft and disposed after landing on the ground via the “drain valve”.
Since at low flight levels or during shutdown times on the ground, the differential pressure between external air and cabin air is too low for a delivery flow or is not provided at all, to build up this differential pressure, the wastewater collection tank is evacuated using a vacuum generator, the “blower”. The differential pressures thus achievable are between approximately 270 mbar (vacuum generator) and 570 mbar (travel flight level).
Currently, wastewater collection tanks comprise one or more separate containers which are mounted in the pressurized area of the cabin on the structure. These tanks have the connections for the vacuum pipelines from the toilets, the connections for the vacuum generator, and the outside air line having a filter device for separating air and liquid on their top. One outlet connecting piece per tank is typically located on the bottom for draining the tanks. These drainage connecting pieces of all tanks provided are shut off via valves and then combined to form a drainage connecting piece, which is additionally secured using a valve on the bottom of the fuselage.
In addition, add-on parts for fill level measurement and for preventing freezing of the water components (e.g., in feces) located in the tanks are provided, as well as devices for flushing or cleaning the tanks.
Fresh water is carried in aircraft in one or more freshwater tanks and distributed in the aircraft via a line network to the corresponding taps, as are located in galleys or wash rooms, for example, with the aid of a pump or by applying pressure to the freshwater tank using compressed air.
The fresh water required for this purpose is brought into the tanks via a tank truck or a ground connection via a filling device on the outer skin of the aircraft, the “service panel”. In this case, the water quality is dependent in each case on the supply quality of the particular location of the aircraft and the quantity is limited by the tank size.